Love is too cliche for hotties!
by I-heart-vampires
Summary: Alright, no reapers, no game, it's Vista la Summer camp! The reapers are the counselors, some. And a new girl called Nesta comes to camp. What happens when she falls for a counselor? KaxOC, lemons, smut! Later chapters, a little


I own nothing, except for Nesta

I own nothing, except for Nesta. She's my special little buddy. XD

I just kind of sighed staring into the rearview mirror. Life sucks when you're 17, a freak of nature, and a total lepar. My skin was alabaster, my eyes were that color of the clouds before a storm, with the slight tinge of blue and gra. My hair was long and blonde, with one black strand. Not like it was ever loose, I usually had it in long braids. I had the body of a fucking model. God, if I was born normal maybe I wouldn't be despising this trip to summer camp. My parents thought I needed a break from it all. Me, Nesta Flor, was stuck in a stupid summer camp for eight weeks. Damn my parents to the deepest darkest pits of hell for this. I pulled on my sunglasses and just as I was about to open my door, _he_ walked by. My jaw nearly dropped. He was walking next to a girl. But my attention wasn't on her, it was on him. He had the most beautiful orange-red eyes behind orange tinted glasses. He was tall, but I could still notice the muscle hidden under his white shirt and jacket. His hair was a bright orange, and had black lace 'x's. He was laughing, a lollipop in his hand. He had a sexy laugh too. Ok, so maybe camp wouldn't be too bad.

I stepped out of my car, in faded slightly ripped jeans, Black and red striped flip-flops and a red tank top. His eyes flickered for a second to me when my door shut. I noticed the slight wink, it was probably a joke. I just sighed, grabbing my duffel bag and putting the strap over my shoulder, and walked through the 'Gates of Hell' into the camp. I noticed a plastic table set up near the entrance. I walked over to the lady. Her hair was in a tight little bun behind her head and she was wearing a tie-dye shirt. She had on a pair of cheetah print glasses, and was wearing the most revolting ruby red lipstick. She had on fake red nails, which were totally obvious. I just sighed, gathering attention. "Name miss?" she asked with a smile. "Nesta Flor." I said in a bit of a monotone. I heard a giggle behind me. I ignored it, as the lady just handed me a couple of papers. I mumbled a 'thanks' and walked off. I looked at the papers, "Gofer cabin 4. Joy." I rolled my eyes. I looked at the hill, and my jaw almost dropped. At the bottom of the hill was my cabin. I pursed my lips, and began my descent to the hellish place I'd be spending eight weeks at. I entered the cabin and I noticed two girls both perched on one bunk. I just walked over to the other set and laid my bag down. They finally noticed me and looked up. One had on a mini skirt from American Eagle, a red shirt from Pac Sun, and a hat from some other place. Her hair was a deep red, and her eyes were a reddish brown. The girl next to her was shorter though. She had short blonde hair, cute blue eyes, a pair of white jean shorts on, and an orange t-shirt.

The blonde one spoke up, her voice was soft, but it seemed everything about her was cute. "Hi, I'm Rhyme." She smiled softly at me. The other one spoke up, she sounded a little bit older. "I'm Shiki, nice to meet you. What's your name?" I was surprised by their forwardness, hardly anyone talked to me. "I'm Nesta. So I'm guessing you two've been here before?" I asked. They just smiled, and Shiki spoke first. "Yeah, don't worry. It's not utter hell as long as you know how to avoid it. We've been in this cabin before, the counselor is awesome. Her names Uzuki. She's one of the younger ones. She usually does activities with another counselor who's her best friend. You'll meet him later." I just smiled, "Thanks. So do you guys have any idea who our other room mate will be?" They just gave a small shrug, and Shiki looked to my bag. "Oh my God! That's all you brought? Are you serious?" I quirked a brow, "Yeah, all I need is jeans, tank tops, flip-flops, and toiletries. Plus a bit of make up and lotion so I don't die." I didn't wear a lot of make up, just a bit. Shiki scoffed, "I am so working on you this eight weeks. I bit my lip, and suddenly the door slammed open. And trailer park trash Barbie walked in. She had bleached blonde hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were a murky blue, and it was obvious she'd had a couple nose jobs, and a boob job. Pathetic little tramp. Her voice was nasally. "Alright, listen up wannabes. Don't touch my shit, or else." She hissed. I rolled my eyes, "Or what? You'll tell us how many nose jobs you had?" Rhyme and Shiki giggle at my remark.

She just dropped her bag on the bed and began putting things in drawers. I just rolled my eyes, stuffing my bag under the bed, I didn't like closets, and it looked like it was already full. Finally the counselor walked in, she wore a purple corset, and a skirt, with knee high sexy boots. Her hair was a pretty pink and her eyes were a light lilac. She had on pink lipgloss, which matched her lips. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she just looked over the four of us. Her eyes fell back to me. "I don't think I've seen you hear before. What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Nesta." I said in a soft tone. She seemed familiar to me for some reason. "Alright, we'll be going to the meet and greet in five minutes. Don't get ecstatic, and yes there are new campers." She explained. I slipped my ipod into my back pocket planning to sneak off and listen to music while this all went on. As she turned to leave she shot another glance at me and just left. I just sat there for a few moments until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was Shiki. "Thank God, you scared the shit outta me." Shiki just giggled, "So, have you seen any cute guys you wanna meet yet?" she asked with another giggle. I flushed, and she smiled. "Who?" I panicked slightly. "Je font non savent hein toi estes parlant environ." I quickly said covering my mouth. "What?" she said. "I'm sorry, I speak French when I'm nervous or panicked sometimes. I live part of my life in France, so that's my native language." I explained. "Oh." She said. I just nodded, "Well, let's go meet and greet!" she cheered, taking one arm, while Rhyme held the door open as Shiki pulled me out much to my chagrin. I grabbed my camera from my bag as she pulled me, slightly scared. What if I saw _him _again?

So, do you like it? If so, please review! And if you think they're slightly OOC. What'd you expect? It's summer camp. No one's the same here. Get ready to find out if she has truly fallen for Mr. Lolllipop.


End file.
